


The Effanineffable Secret

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Sammy werekitten, effanineffable verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John had told Dean an entirely different secret?</p><p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>At the lake shore in the beginning of "Hunted". AU. Craaaaaaack.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effanineffable Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Short AU Crack Conversation for the [**spn_crackfic**](http://spn-crackfic.livejournal.com/) REVERSAL Challenge. _Take your favourite angsty scene/episode from the series and make it cracktastic._ While I wouldn't call this my favourite angsty scene, it's just begging for reversal. There's a graphic for this lunacy (generated on one of those daft "make your own avatar" sites) at the end.  
>  _Originally posted on Livejournal June 24, 2007_

"Before Dad died he... he told me something. Something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you."

"He said... He told me you're... you're..."

"What? Evil? Half-demon? Going to lead an army of hellspawn or something? What?!"

"He told me... you're a were-kitten, Sammy."

"I knew it! I knew I was destined to... wait a minute. A _what??_ "

"A were-kitten. I couldn't believe it either."

"But... what? When?"

"I've been thinking about it since Dad told me, and I guess it must have been ever since you were nine."

"Since I was _nine?_ How?"

"That thing in your closet cursed you. See, I thought the kitten stuff was just a one-time curse, but I guess it stuck around."

"You've seen this happen?"

"Yeah, you were a kitten for most of a month afterward. Ginger tabby. Cute as hell. Dad did some ritual thing, though and I thought it was all over and done with a long time ago."

"Buh... But that makes no sense. I don't remember ever turning into a kitten, Dean! I would have noticed..."

"No, I wish it wasn't true, Sammy, but it is. Dad told me he's been secretly doing a transformation suppression ritual on you every month since you got cursed."

"...So, when he came to see me without me knowing at Stanford, he was-"

"-hanging in the ivy outside your window, burning catnip leaves and sacrificing a can of tuna. Or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah. Dad didn't tell me the exact instructions for the ritual, just that it was in his journal."

"Dean, we've spent over a year going through Dad's journal looking for stuff and not once have we seen any kind of... were-kitten suppression ritual."

"Well, we weren't exactly looking for it were we?"

"Uh... Well, no."

"Anyway, we better figure it out quick, just in case you get an urge to, I dunno, sleep with a werewolf some day."

"What? Why would I do something like that?"

"I have no idea. C'mon. Finish your beer, we've gotta get you a litter box before nightfall."

\- - -  
(that's all... sort of...)

Now, here's that graphic I mentioned...

  


Dean Winchester and Sammy the Were-kitten, crica 1992  
 _generated using elouai's doll maker 3_  



End file.
